(a) Field
The present inventive concept generally relates to a display device and a driving apparatus thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An active display device such as an organic light emitting display and a liquid crystal display includes a plurality of pixels which include a plurality scan lines extending in a row direction and a plurality of data lines extending in a column direction substantially perpendicular to the plurality scan lines. A scan driving apparatus applies scan pulses to the plurality of scan lines in sequence, and a data driving apparatus applies data to the plurality of data lines to write desired data to the pixels, thereby displaying an image.
In this case, differences in luminance of the pixels may be generated due to degradation of a transistor or a light emitting element of the pixel, for example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED). To solve this problem, the display device usually adopts circuit to detect a voltage applied to the data line to determine the degree of degradation and perform compensation according to the degree of deterioration.
The display device converts the detected voltage into a digital signal by using an analog-digital converter and performs compensation based on the digital signal. In this case, there is a problem in that an area of an integrated circuit (IC) due to an analog-digital converter block is increased and thus the size of the display device is increased and manufacturing cost is increased.